User blog:Amontgomery1432/The LEGO Ninjago Movie - Amont's Movie Reviews
I was gonna wait until Saturday when i saw Justice League before I did another Movie Review, but I ended up finding this movie online today. I checked to see if it was still in theaters as of today, and it actually is, which makes it relevant to this series still. So, this is The LEGO Ninjago Movie. This movie is based on the show "Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu". The show is alright. It has it's moments of being good. But, it was popular enough to warrant a movie adaptation, so ye. The LEGO Ninjago Movie is also the third LEGO movie to be released to theaters in recent years. Do I smell a cinematic universe? Well, this movie is doing fairly well review-wise, so I thought I'd give it a chance. I was actually very pleasantly surprised at the quality of the movie! It's definitely a lot better than the show. And so, because I have nothing better to do until Saturday, let's talk about it. The story is pretty decent. The Ninja crew have to stop an evil force, who the trailer reveals also happens to be the green one's father, from taking over the city of Ninjago. Pretty simple stuff. Not bad. Jackie Chan is playing Sensei Wu in this movie. I don't know if he did in the show, but he's him now. He does a pretty decent job. Not good, but not bad either. It should also be noted that, since the Ninjago universe is entirely comprised of Legos, that the movie obviously has to be animated using Legos. No shit. But, it looks beautiful! The movements of the Lego pieces are really smooth and flow rather accurately to normal human movement. I have no complaints there. The movie looks great. The voice acting, for the most part, is passable. The voice actors really nail the emotional moments and most of the comedic moments, but there are times when they fall short. But it's nothing too immersion-breaking, so no harm done. This movie has a really big amount of comedy moments, as you'd expect from a Lego movie. In the case of this movie, a good bit of them work. Really well. My favorite bit is the running gag of the news anchors' lack of emotion when referring to the evil guy's (I can't remember his name) invasions cause they happen to often. They're just like, "Breaking News: More crazy shit is happening in the city, who cares?". It's good stuff. And, there's also several genuinely heartwarming scenes. One scene saw the bad guy telling his son the story of how he and his mother met, and it's actually really touching. Whoever voiced him really nailed that scene. That's probably my favorite scene in the whole movie. I loved it. It's not the best movie I've ever seen, but it's actually not bad. I went into the movie with rather low hopes, considering the show, but this movie actually surprised me. The LEGO Ninjago Movie gets a 7/10 Category:Blog posts